Talk:The Warrior's Beginning (original version)/@comment-2142396-20190104140044/@comment-7662967-20190109191239
Ohhhhhahahahah this book. (Can I just say you are amazing for reading and continuing to read this train-wreck. I know it'll be good in the end, but I seriously did not know where I was going when I started this) Thank you so much *bows* As am I, Brek really outshone my expectations and took this story by the reigns. Salley is VERY annoying to me in this book, I have no grasp on who she is or what she'll do, so she and I are having a long argument about that currently XD She's far better in FWC. Yeah, Badrang made a fatal mistake by letting Brek live, one of a string of fatal mistakes. The final one being killing a Bloodwrather's sister. You know, you have a point there, he might not so far as to sit at the table, or if he did, he'd have to have misinterpreted something Whegg told him. I'll keep that in mind. Yas, I love my Verdauga. He's so quietly condescending and cunning, as well as being a force to be reckoned with. It kind of is, at least in the north. The northerners hold a deep-seated mistrust of vermin, and the betrayal of the vermin lords of Mossflower (you know, the ones that peacefully served King Martin, only to be paid off or brutally conquered by Verdauga) well, that made the northerners perception of vermin even worse. But you're right, by refusing to trade with or associate with vermin, the woodlanders gave them no real option to survive other than become petty thieves or enlist in Verdauga's army. And hey. Verdauga's giving them a warm place to sleep, ensuring they have three meals a day, and giving them armor and weapons. I mean yeah. Not much of a choice for most. Gingivere's a fun character *snicker* I mean, to some degree, he's saturated by the privilege and power he's been born into. He's the prince of the rising Greeneye's empire, there are so many voices and influences giving him ideas, shaping him into the next conqueror. He's afraid of the responsibility everyone expects him to show, so he hides behind his books and daydreams, trying to stay indifferent. The same books that are telling him a story so different from what his father says. But he knows he has to at least act cold and uncaring to those under him in front of his father, least Verdauga deem him too attached to a certain creature and take them away. This is why he and Whegg are the picture of prince and servant in front of Verdauga, but are actually best friends (at least, as close to that as two creatures in their positions can possibly be) Yeah, that's one thing Gingivere has yet to understand fully at this point. He's not sure where he stands on the idea of slavery. Brek is the one to teach him how wrong it is, and by FWC, Gingivere is a very different person. Ohhhhhhhh yes, I can see how that might have been confusing. Yeah, I'll fix that next time around. Well, we've not seen the last of Eostre or her currently unnamed mother. Yeah, mother dragon will be a key point of the battle. Well actually what happened with Eostre's dad is more heartbreaking then just 'slay the dragon'. Badrang never wanted to kill a dragon, he wanted to enslave a dragon and use it as a weapon. However, dragons are very powerful creatures, so long as they can maintain their relationship with their element, have the ability to move around, and can maintain a proper diet. But should one be caged by a creature unable to provide it with the food it needs, and who does not understand how toxic certain situations are to that particular type of dragon … bad things happen. Eostre's father was a dark dragon, pure sunlight will kill them. They need the reflected sunlight of the moon to function. (they're basically vampires) So if Eostre's mother attacks Badrang, she'll do some severe damage, trust me. And she's also really, really mad at him, because you just don't kill a dragon's mate. Especially if they have a child … it's not good. Just another of the many fatal mistakes Badrang has made. Yes actually ^^ The dark dragons can control the absence of light to camouflage things and distract enemies, while the light dragons can warp light and create weak illusions. As light and dark are direct opposites, it's taboo for the two to interbreed, because normally they cannot reproduce. (yeah, dragons often interbreed, just not the three direct opposites, light and dark, fire and water, earth and sky) But on the rare occasion they do, that dragon may have a power unlike any seen before. For Eostre, she can control both light and shadow and therefore completely disappear. (by distorting light and the absence of it. Also she can make other things invisible too, she just doesn't know it yet.) She can thrive in both night and day, unlike purebloods. But that's diving headfirst into dragon lore XD Ooooh yes, Dancer's reaction to being a unicorn. The most dramatic reaction to finding out you're an ethereal mythical being ever XD Oh yes, I completely forgot about that the first time :P LOL, yes that is the perfect analogy to them learning of Luna's blindness. And she's very, very good at hiding it, there are just a few things she can't do alone. For Luna, much of her navigation comes from sound and touch, senses that are already heightened from her lack of sight, and ones she hyper-enhances with magic. She usually uses a form of echolocation. She actually does not have the ability to constantly see the spiritual plane like Xzaris, though she is an empath and can feel others emotions, which gives her a level of understanding what their next move might be. With the ground under her hooves, she can feel the vibrations of things like rivers, other creatures, ect, as well as using said echolocation. In the air, she looses a degree of 'sight', which is why she refuses to fly alone. Oh, the communication thing is a Prophet ability somewhat unique to Luna. Being an empath, she can pick out a creature's individual emotions and telepathically communicate with them. Other Prophets with the whole emotion-sensing ability could do it, but that particular skill is very rare. Telepathy is something many Prophets can do, (empaths or not) but it usually is super short ranged (ie, they have to be touching the intended target) As long as Luna can find and emotionally connect with a creature, she can telepathically communicate over extreme distances. This has some limits, mostly being 1: Luna has to know the creature enough to have at least a basic understanding of their personality and thoughts (she can't connect with a complete stranger), 2: They have to accept her, the link is not very strong and she can lose the connection easily, and 3: Even is Luna knows the creature very well, if their emotions are negative, Luna would suffer greatly by trying to speak with them. Also, if they have a drastic change in mindset/emotions, she likely won't even be able to locate them. This becomes *cough* somewhat important later on. Oh my goodness, you're right! I never even thought of that, but you're completely right, we've come full circle *falls over laughing* Brek has always been a keystone, I just didn't see it for a while XD That whole argument will be even harder next time, because at this point I haven't really developed Tynek. Next time, Salley will try to talk to Tynek at first, but she decides he's not very trustworthy and suspects he has some sort of agenda for his own gain (which he does) While she does pass a heavy judgment prematurely, Tynek is not the most trustworthy or friendly creature. Rose feels like Salley doesn't know anything because she hasn't spent a lot of time around Tynek, and she hasn't seen what a nice person he really is. So everyone in partly wrong and partly right. Heh, Tynek and Rose's relationship is so much fun now ^^ Rose is super interested in him, this mysterious, very cute stranger in need of a lot of help. Tynek has absolutely no idea what to think of her; he doesn't understand relationships, so he figures she wants to make him trust her and than use him for something because that is simply his world view. Over the events of TWB, he starts to see maybe that's not her goal at all. But it's when she sacrifices herself for him that she utterly breaks his perception of everything he thought he knew. And only then does he start to understand. He has four years to stew over it, and when they finally meet again, her forgiveness proves to him what love actually is. <3 Yeah, Urran and Aryah go through /a lot/. To be fair, I feel the worst for Aryah here, she was guilty only of marrying Urran and getting involved with all his baggage that way. All she did was love a creature with a dark past. But even Urran is pitiable, he fully understands the Greeneyes, and he's imagining fully the horrible ways Brek died. And really, what reason would he have to think there's any hope? He saw what Verdauga did to his father, his mother, and his brothers. All he wants to do now is protect his daughters from the same fate, Salley's going off on him because he won't fight for his family. Yeaaaah it was. Sayna regrets her younger self quite deeply at times … As she should. Hah! Same. But that comes later, this was the moment Salley won her first verbal argument with Roderick. Lol, no, you're not overthinking it. In fact I need to think of it more. Roderick is an interesting study on the dark places the mind can go, I suppose. He has hard things in his past, and he wants a better future for himself, but he's been doted on and spoiled rotten all his life, and he honestly thinks he's the best thing since sliced bread. All other creatures are inferior. Helena has also passed along her controlling and manipulative nature, and she really raised a monster. It's not so much that Roderick actually cares about the fact Salley is a girl, and he may not even think she's so totally stupid. In fact, he may fully comprehend she's just as intelligent as he. But Rodrick likes controlling creatures, and Salley won't bow to him, so he intends to break her down to nothing, until he can control her. He chooses insults he knows will hit home, he plays off Salley's insecurities even if he doesn't personally really believe them or even care. He does this to everyone, he just focuses on Salley a little more than others, because she fights back and doesn't break under his methods. You see, Rodrick came about because of a real person. When I made him, I was dealing regularly with this person day to day, and painting him into a literary villain was a way I coped with him and didn't utterly lose my mind. Roderick was my emotional punching bag, I guess. I didn't understand him, but I didn't have to, because I could hate him. I made him do what the actual person did to me, or at least, my perception of what he did. Now, as I am out of that situation and away from that toxic person, I think I have a better (if not limited) understanding of why he treated me the way he did. (also, yes. Helena is also a real person, lol) But ultimately, I'm just one person. And while I confirmed many of the things the irl Rodrick did with mutual sufferers, none of us really understand why. I suffered more from him then most, simply because I refused be subservient to him. For several years he became nearly singularly obsessed with bringing me down and ruining my life in any way he could. Best case scenario, he was an immature brat who wanted attention. Worse case scenario … well, he seemed to get a kick out of mentally and physically abusing others until he could make them do what he wanted. Where that will lead him in the future, I shudder to think. Honestly, I think I've been censoring Roderick's supreme awfulness as a way of protecting myself. But I've moved on with my life, and I think I might as well let Roderick be fully Roderick. Maybe he'd make more sense then? Because he really doesn't right now XD